


Beautiful, Funny, Good

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So here we are, the two of us, in an airport inn surrounded by snow...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, Funny, Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanarobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/gifts).



> Written for my Latter Days drabble challenge chart, prompt 10: 'Free'. It's written from Aaron's POV. I've borrowed from one of his lines for the title (and it also crops up in the drouble itself).

So here we are, the two of us, in an airport inn surrounded by snow. Maybe I should feel afraid, but I don’t, not at all. How could I, with Christian's lips pressed against mine?

The desire to see him, to touch him, to love him almost overwhelms me as we undress. My heart aches for him, and with the need to make him happy. As we lie down on the bed, wrapped up in one another, connected all the way from our mouths to our feet, I can't get enough of him, or the words he murmurs in my ear as he moves against me. It's funny, I don't really know what I'm doing, and yet somehow I'm doing it. Somehow it all fits. Even when I'm shy, when he pulls back between kisses to gaze at me, it’s okay because he smiles and I smile and then he kisses me again, and on we go. And it's beautiful... and it’s funny... and it’s good.

I know I'm not supposed to want this; I was taught to believe it’s a sin to need it. But I'm not ashamed. Tonight, here in Christian's arms, I’m alive, and loved, and free.


End file.
